bronychatfandomcom-20200214-history
Darkly Valor
Darkly Valor (Real life name Stuart) is a pegasus pony from Pamyu that resides from the Brony Chat herd. He is a homosexual, and has many nicknames regarding that factor. 'Personality' Darkly Valor is known for his "try-to-be" kind and funny personality. Darkly is hasty, and often rushes through things, making them scrappy or rubbish. He's quite silly, and makes himself look stupid, by attempting to draw attention to himself, throughout silly things like saying random lines, or posting un-funny or just plain stupid pictures. Darkly is quite lonely, but does not like to think he is a loser. 'Status' Darkly's main concern right now is to look after his Grandfather in New Zealand, with his mother and aunties. However, with so many people looking after him, he is often left out, and decides to draw or write. Darkly has a deviantart account, where he mostly uploads work, drawn from pencil. Darkly has a tumblr account, which is still currently under construction. He is writing a story series, which is currently still a Work in Progress, but has written many short stories, in which he recieves critique from by his local Librarian. 'Skills' Darkly's main three skills are reading, writing and slacking off. He is not quite an artist, but still loves to draw. Darkly has read over 60 books in one year, his favourite series being the Hunger Games series by Suzanne Colins. Darkly's maths skills are very poor, and he rquires asstitance throughout the year with it, however somehow algebra is something he is quite good at. Darkly takes on karate lessons, which he just started, in order to increase his chances with a bully, either beating up him, or his brother. Althoguh Darkly hates talking about the subject, he is really good at baking, and secretly watches Po'hs kitchen. Darkly loves to play music, especially the Clarient, where he is in the Symphonic Band at his school. Darkly plays other instruments too. He plays: *Clarinet *Trombone *Saxophone *Bass Guitar *Piano 'Original Character' Darkly Valor grew up in Canterlot, where he was raised most of his life. His parents, Dawn and Dusk Valor, moved to Appleoosa when Darkly was small. He along with his little brother, Shadow, live with his Auntie, Luna CLoud, and her daughter, Moonshine. Darkly has wrote and published 4 books, 3 childrens books and one complete novel. His cutie mark was earned for writing this novel. Darkly currently resides in Ponyville, where he left his Auntie, brother and cousin. 'Valiant Wings' A Pegasus and an in-training, or so he claims, member of the Wonderbolts, Valiant adores Spitfire, and someday wants to take her place. Valiant is Darkly's rival, and despises the Unicorns and Earth Ponies. Valiant likes to keep to himself, so he is quite a mysterious Pony. 'Regal Spirit' Regal Spirit is a Unicorn Pony, who is Darkly's spiritual guider. Regal shares all the same qualaties with Darkly, except a couple. *He is not of Pegasus kind. *He did not take on Darkly's writing talent, but instead shared his musical talent, thus altering his cutie mark. Regal's cutie mark is a Bass Cleff, showing his love for the Trombone, as Darkly loves the Clarient. 'History' 'Before Brony Chat' Darkly first sprouted in Pokemon Mystery Universe Chat, where he was named Scraggy after the Pokemon of the same name. Darkly was aquainted with with Karoi (Kysen) and Furrydream (Pachikira) who told him about the whole Brony thing, and convienced him to watch the series. Darkly became a Brony, and was then told about Brony Chat, where he migrated to. 'In Brony Chat' Darkly was first shy, and often added an elipsis at the start and end of his senteces. Darkly also often used the '{' and '}' at both start and end too, which he stopped doing. However, a couple months later, he felt he had been 'accepted' and did not show any signs of shyness. He still feels like he has a grudge against him though... 'Pre 2012' Darkly felt like the chat was an epmty crater to him, ad was quite bored. However, after a while, people started to talk to him, rather than ignore him. During the September time, he and his boyfriend, whom he does not wish to say the name publicly, were walkng home from their school, as a drunk driver approached them, swerving and ramming his boyfriend into a phone pole. Darkly has been depressed since then, and this has affected his life in a major way. In mid December, Darkly got a call from his mother, who told him that her mother had unfortunately, passed away, so he was to go to his hometown of Christchurch to attend her funeral, where he has spent the Christmas of 2011, and 2011 new year. 'Current Year' Nothing major has happened to Darkly... yet... 'External Links' http://salthebuizel.deviantart.com/ - Darly Valor's deviantART thumb|300px|right|Darkly's favourite song.